1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a white emission layer and a color filter layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels configured of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) subpixels. Each subpixel has an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel circuit positioned therein. The OLED includes two electrodes (anode and cathode) and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. The pixel circuit includes at least two thin film transistors and at least one capacitor.
Normally, the organic emission layer is configured of red emission layer, green emission layer, and blue emission layer positioned in each of red subpixel, green subpixel, and blue subpixel. In this case, since the organic emission layer for each color should be deposited separately in the subpixel area having a very fine size, complex patterning technology is required.
In order to overcome this limitation, a structure in which the white emission layer is formed on all the subpixels and the color filter layer is positioned in an encapsulation substrate (hereinafter, for convenience, referred to as a white OLED) has been proposed. In this case, the fine patterning technology to separately form the organic emission layer for each color is not required, thereby making it possible to easily manufacture and implement high resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.